Meeting Death
by CarlisleFacinelli
Summary: Rachel is interested in her neighbours, but then she discovers that they are vampires. She is changed, but something is wrong... Internally. What will happen when Rachels body takes on the roll of a certain, powerful Vampire? REVEIWS NEEDED
1. 1 Meeting the Vampires

**Meeting Death**

I could see 4 trucks in their driveway, the new family, they were moving in. I watched the teenaged girl lift boxes and help carry tables. Who I presumed was her brother, picked up a couple of small boxes and set them down just outside the front door. Their parents were talking to the drivers of the trucks, thanking and saying their farewells.

I was sitting in the window, my back on the wall and my feet pressed up against the wooden frame of the window. I was reading, well, scanning, the page of _The Host _by _Stephenie Meyer, _until now I couldn't put it down. I rested the book on the floor, its spine wide open and bending the pages.

I watched the girl, her short brown hair tucked into a neat ponytail, she was wearing what you would expect a girl that was moving to be wearing. Jeans, white t-shirt and a checkered, long sleeved t-shirt, that looked like it belonged to her father, hanging loosely around her waist and shoulders. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, or what her face looked like from this distance, but I could tell she was very beautiful.

Her brother was quite different, his hair was long but not past his shoulders, it was a dirty blonde that he had gelled up to look like he had been dragged out of a hedge… but it suited him. He wore a hoodie with _Takes no Prisoners_ written in bold text, baggy jeans, the type you can see his whole ass hanging out of and huge trainers.

Before I could inspect their parents, my door came swinging open and my older sister walked in holding her latest buys at New Look. She smiled at me, and I knew she had bought me something.

"Sweet, what you get me?" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I could tell she wasn't convinced.  
"Come see." I walked over to her and she pulled a black piece of cloth out of one of her New Look bags. "Do you love it?"

I held it up to me, it was a t-shirt, black with seven rips down the back. I was impressed. I would actually wear this one.

"Oh my god. I love it. It would look so awesome with red t-shirt underneath it, a bit of white paint spilt in the corner," I threw it to my pillow, "Its perfect Stacey, thank you"  
She wrapped her arms around me and I helped her take all of her bags back to her room.

I sat back in the window, but all the trucks had gone and the family had gone back inside. I was slightly disappointed, they looked a pretty respectful family and spying on them was oddly enjoyable.

I was shouted to go down to have dinner. It was lasagna and chips, our family ate nothing but pasta. We were disgussing out village and how little people lived init.

"If you think about it, only about 150 people live in our village, and not many more have heard about it." Stacey was an expert in geography… and it drove me crazy.  
"I think it would be more than 150, I mean we have quite a lot of shops and that draws people here and so on so forth…" I stuffed a chip in my mouth.

My mother put some more lasagna on my plate, been as I ate the most in my family, but I was still the smallest. She joined our conversation.  
"I'd say it was about 300 that lived here."  
"Mum, your wrong. Its about 150 to 160, no more than that."

I let the subject slip until everyone was sitting at the table, we had quite a large family. My mothers parents lived with us.

"So, did you see the new people next door?" I asked, while picking at the rest of my dinner.  
"Oh, that reminds me, Stacey will you take this gift over to them. Just something to say welcome." My mother smiled.  
"I'll do it." Stacey glared at me as I grabbed the gift and ran into the rain.

Their door was huge. Twice the size of ours and oak with a huge door knocker in the middle. I struggled picking the heavy piece of metal up with one hand, but with one knock, a man had opened the door.  
"Hello." It was the father.  
"Um, hi, can I come in? Its sorta raining." He opened the door slightly wider and I stepped inside.

"Please, can I take your jacket?" This got me caught off guard… nobody had ever asked me in such a strong English accent.  
"Um, yeah, sure." I toke my raincoat off, and passed it to the remarkably good looking man.

"Woah, nice house. So much nicer than ours… guessing it cost more." I put my index finger on the stair rail that looked solid wood with a tinted varnish.  
"It is quite nice, as you say." He smiled at me… his teeth were amazing. Dentist was written all over his forehead. I smiled back sheepishly.  
"What is your name?" He put is hand on the back of shoulder as he guided me to what I guessed would be the lounge.  
"Rachel, how about you?"  
"William, but you may call me whatever you wish." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Williams cool." I smiled, again, full of awkwardness.

William opened a door and I saw the other three people that were unloading the trucks, Williams wife and children.  
"Rachel, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my wife, Alexandra." She stood to shake my hand.

She was stunning. Black hair hanging on her shoulders, shocking blue eyes, dimples and a figure Stacey would kill for.

"And this is Hayden and Michael." He toke his hand off my shoulder and sat in the chair by the fire.  
Hayden stood and gave me a rib-breaking hug yet Michael just nodded. "Don't mind him, he's very unsociable" Hayden said in a whisper.

"Don't worry, its fine. Um, I brought this over," I passed Hayden the gift, "It's a welcome gift."  
"That's such a nice gesture." William smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back,

"Oh, we're having a housewarming party tomorrow, can your family come?"  
"I will certainly ask, as far as I remember we're not doing anything."  
"Great." Hayden hugged me again, but not as hard this time around.

"I better be going, I've got to get back. I'll let myself out." I smiled and turned for the door.

It's a shame I didn't hear what they had to say about me, otherwise my future would have turned out a little different...

_"Oh my gosh, she smelt amazing.. I dont knoe how I'm going to live next to something that good." Hayden said, slipping back into the couch._

_"Wouldnt mind feasting on her.." Michael said, finally able to talk. "Her stench was overpowering."_

_"William, we moved because of what we were to innocent people.. if it happens again, what are we going to do?" Alexandra asked her husband._

_"Easy, stop living like humans, and live like vampires"_


	2. 2 The Party

**Meeting Death- Chapter 2**

I cursed loudly as the hot irons on my straighteners touched the cool skin of my hand. I clutched my fist with the other and hopped up and down on both legs, I don't know why I did this, I hadn't burnt my leg.  
I ran it under the cold water tap for two minutes and dabbed it with a towel. The pain had gone down slightly but it was still there.

I ran downstairs, the heel of my sneakers hitting every step, and as I opened the living room door, I was greeted by who I thought was the Royal family.

Mum was wearing a black satin dress she had bought for some funeral three years ago, Dad was wearing a navy suit with his statement red tie, Stacey was wearing a skirt that was more like a belt with a baggy-sequin-covered-off the shoulder bin bag, and my grandparents were wearing their going out jackets which were identical and made them look like twins.

"Rachel, why are you wearing that junk. Go back upstairs and change." Mum pointed to the stairs.  
Ignoring her order, I commented, "Guys, it's a welcoming party… not Cinderella's ball"  
"Come on people, were going to be late." Dad clapped and gave a flash of his teeth.

We were standing patiently outside of our neighbors house. Dad picked up their door knocker and dropped it and rubbed his four fingers, he wasn't expecting it to be so heavy.  
Hayden answered the door, Michael standing next to her and their parents standing behind them like a family photo.  
"Welcome, please come in." William proceeded to take our jackets and put them in a cupboard.

"Drinks?" Alexandra smiled at my parents and my Dad took an immediate liking to the woman, just as Mum had taken to William. Everyone stated what they would like, and my father offered to help Alexandra with carrying them back into the lounge.

After and hour of talking, the football was turned on. William, Dad and Michael were supporting England while Mum, Stacey, Gran and Gramp were supporting the USA.  
"Want to go upstairs?" Hayden grabbed my elbow, she was freezing "Football bores me."  
"Yeah," I smiled, "sure"

Her room was dark, like a lot of the house, wood. Two glass doors on looking the garden and a four poster bed in the centre of the room. I looked at a painting that was opposite the bed. It was of a beautiful woman meditating, stars circling her head and fire creeping closer to her crossed legs.  
"We believe she protects us," Hayden whispered, "her names Abrianna. It means strong and powerful. She's said to be the first of our kind."  
"Your kind?" I looked confused at Hayden, "What do you mean, like human?"  
"Um, yeah." She smiled, and touched the painting of Abrianna, "We have one of these painting in every room. They're quite pretty really." Her smile was amazing, her dad _must _be a dentist.  
"Doesn't that cost a bomb?" I wandered over to her book shelf and touched the spine of every book I thought looked interesting.  
"Not really, we just buy the paints and canvases and dad works his magic" She smiled and joined me at the book shelf, "You can borrow as many as you like. I recommend that one." She pulled out a book, hard back and brown. It was called _The Truth about Mythical Creatures. _

"Woah, thanks. Wait, your dad paints?" I sat cross legged on her bed. It was incredibly hard and uncomfortable.  
"Our whole family paints. I paint, but I'm no comparison to what my dad and brother can do." She mirrored my actions and put her hair behind her ears.

I wondered if I should ask her, or would I just be acting rude.  
"Why are you so cold?" I kept my eyes on her duvet but I could see her staring at me.  
"What do you mean?" She put her hand through her hair and stood up.  
"When you grabbed my elbow downstairs, you were freezing. It, um, caught me off guard." She looked uncomfortable, I'm such a div. "Ya'know what, it doesn't matter. I was being rude, I'm sorry." I fiddled with the corner of the book she had passed me earlier on.

Hayden, she was facing away from me and I really didn't know what to say, but the silence was shattered by Michael bringing us some food. He said nothing, I believe I haven't heard him speak yet.  
"Tuck in," Hayden insisted, "It's very good." She commented, stuffing some cheese cracker into her mouth. I was glad I hadn't permanently offended her.  
I ate some of the cucumber sticks with some fancy sauce, it was delicious. I ate so quickly, I missed Hayden eat anything except for the cheese cracker. "Amazing!" I commented.

I slouched onto my bed, my pyjamas just a little too small and pulling at my stomach, and opened the book Hayden had given me. Of course, I skipped straight to my favourite 'mythical creature'

_Vampires_

_These amazing creatures normally look exactly like what you would presume normal people to look like, that is why they are the most dangerous in this book. They have the same emotions and senses as humans, only a vampires senses are much better than your average human. Their speech is often very old English and they are very well spoken, some vampires keep quiet for they think that they will say something from their time, (vampires evolved in the early 1200's) Their speed and strength are outstanding compared to any other creature or being on earth. Their skin is like ice and they very rarely eat human food, they survive on human blood. They are inhumanly beautiful, although their hair does not grow, or they do not proceed to get older. They cannot conceive children, its not in their nature, they have to transfer blood from the vampire to a human to make another vampire, this is normally extremely painful._

I closed the book. I wasn't in the mood and I was tired. I shut my light off and wrapped my duvet around my ears and that's when I started thinking about Hayden and what shed reacted like when I had said she was cold, and how I only saw her eat one bite of cheese cracker, how Williams English accent was so shocking to me and how he thought me saying 'nice' was odd, how Michael never spoke to me, how Alexandra was so beautiful, they were all beautiful… but Alexandra was by far the most stunning person I had ever seen.

I jolted up right and tried to scream, but my vocal cords weren't working. All I could manage was to whisper, "They're all vampires!"

* * *

_Second Chapter, not as good as first. 3: First story ive actually put on the internet, tell me if you hate it or love it.. i dunt mind ;]_

_Review pwwes :)_


	3. 3 Talking to Hayden

_Chapter contains some gory stuff. You 'ave been warned. ;] Might be veeery long too._

**Meeting Death – Chapter 3**

Michael's p.o.v

The warehouse was cold, empty. We were no longer at home; we were half way over the other side of the country. It was too dangerous to hunt near our village, someone might see us.

I grabbed the man by the back of his color, and pushed him to the floor. The floor cracked slightly and the man saw stars.

"W-who are you?" he was struggling to breathe; I might have winded him a bit too much.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you don't scream." He inhaled sharply as I touched his wrist with my cold hands.

Hayden jumped from the metal post on the roof to the ground, she did so silently.  
"Waw," Hayden made the man jump, "smells good." Her eyes were slightly changing color and focusing on the mans neck.

"Hayden, so we have to do this?" Hayden had been thirsty since hanging out with Rachel at the party, she was determined to make this man suffer and guess what we were before we killed him.  
"Shh, Michael," she put her foot on his ankle and twisted. He screamed out in pain,

"You bitch!" The man spit at her face, merely missing her eye. She wiped at where he had hit and bent his broken ankle in the opposite direction, again, resulting in the man screaming out in pain.

She walked around the man, admiring him withering in agony. I let go of the mans wrist, this kill was obviously hers.  
She got to his shoulder, and kicked it. Her strength made the mans shoulder snap, the snapped bone digging into his rib cage. This time, he bled.  
Hayden's eyes changed completely, no longer the pretty brown they had been, but a deep red, dangerous, even for a vampire.  
She knelt by his shoulder, and touched the blood. Pressing her fingers to her nose, she inhaled slowly.

"Vampire." The man whispered, Hayden gave a devilish smile and nodded.

Then, she bit him.

Rachel's p.o.v

I held the book in my hand. It sounds stupid, but I was scared of it. Was every creature in this book real? There were werewolves, elves, dragons, wizards, pixies, demons, zombies and that's only the first eight pages.

I couldn't tell anyone, they'd think I was going crazy. Should I confront Hayden about it, or would she get angry that I'd figured it out and kill me? There's no doubt, she had that power.

* * *

It was Tuesday, two days after I had gone to the party. I hadn't spoken to _their _family since I had figured out what they were.

I stumbled in the house, after being at school, and toke a peek at what was inside the fridge. I closed the door, failing to find anything worth eating.

"Hayden called by," Mum said her name with such ease, "Wanted to know if you liked the book?"  
"Yeah," I picked up an apple and poked it, to see if it was ripe, "um, I've actually finished it."  
"Then give it back, it's not yours. In fact, you could probably run by and give it to her before dinner." I bit into the apple.  
"I'm eating, I can't" I showed mum the apple, but this wasn't enough for her.  
"Rachel Annabelle Jenkins," she rested her hand on her hip, "Take the book back, now!"  
"Fine, I'm going. I don't want this." I replied as I threw my apple in the bin.

* * *

I knocked on their door, terrified of what could happen if I said something wrong.

Hayden answered the door. _Turn around, don't step inside… You are signing your death certificate! _

"Hi, Hayden. I, um, brought the book back. It was, um, awesome." I think all my color from my face had drained.  
"Great, Thanks. Wanna come inside?" I froze. I didn't know what to do. She could eat me alive.  
"Sure," I whispered, placing my left foot on her doormat and expecting Michael to make a lunge for my heart, but no, it was just me, Hayden and the house.

"Can I take your coat?" She put her hand on my color, her hands were cold on the flesh of my neck. I jumped away from her, and nearly knocked the coffee table over.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me, like she was confused.  
"Y-yeah, never better. The book, oh, I've already gave that to you so I better leave." It didn't work, and nor did I expect it to. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to look me in the eye, her face inches away from mine.

"Something's bothering you," she said, "tell me."  
"Its nothing, I'm probably wrong, ya'know?" she glared at me.  
"Rachel, tell me, or I will beat you up." She meant it playfully, but I just saw daggers.  
"Okay, but don't kill me if I'm right." She smiled, like I was acting dumb on purpose. "I think you, and your family, are vampires."

She let go of my shoulder and starred at me.

"What?"  
"I think you, and your family, are vampires."

Silence was all you could hear. We were the only two in the house, and I was glad that William or Michael wasn't here.

"You got all of that, out of us… in four days?" She was talking to me like a was something off the bottom of her shoe, a side of her I'd never seen before.  
"Yeah. I mean the book you gave me, I skipped straight to vampires," she was walking towards me, but every footstep she made forward, I made one backwards. "and all of it, I could compare it to your family. It took me," my back hit the wall and I swallowed, "five minutes from reading it figure it out."

"You're braver than I gave you credit for." she put her hand through my hair, probably testing if I was a worthy kill, "Admitting to my face that you know what I am, it's got to be hard."

I swallowed again and tried to think of something that would make me look cunning, even to a vampire.

"You wouldn't know what I've been through these past two days."  
"Oh, but I do," she whispered in my ear, "The feeling that your living next door to murderers, knowing that you could be next if you told them, the panic rushing through your body when your actually standing infront of them, knowing that if you even got a paper cut, it could turn him thirsty and he could kill you"

"What are you talking about?" I muttered under my breath.  
"I was in your position once, but William, he gave me the rules, just like I'm going to give you right now." She smiled at me, it wasn't a nice smile though,

"Two days, that's all you get to make your decision." She glared into my eyes, i tryed to look away, but she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.  
"You, becoming a vampire or us, killing you and your family?" She let go of my chin, but i hadnt realised she was lifting me off the floor and i landed in a heap on the floor. "Go" she said, turning away from me.

I got to the door, but before i closed the door, I heard her shout "Two days, Rachel."


	4. 4 Rachels Decision

_This will be short… ;[ Its just Rachel with her family for two days… but her decision will be at the end so read it anyway. :D_

**Meeting Death – Chapter 4**

I lay on bed. I didn't know what to think. My thoughts weren't filtering through my mind straight. I decided to skip school for the next two days, everyone in my class would be glad to see the back of me.

It was early in the morning, mum had called me to have breakfast twice, but I couldn't move. I literally felt sick that the two days limit had already started; if I went to school it would go even quicker... I needed time to think.  
"Rachel!" Mum shouted, getting angry, "Get down here, now! You are not going to be late for the bus again!"

I just ignored her, and tucked my knees into my chest. I could hear her high-heels clicking up the stairs, but I didn't care, this could be the last fight I might ever have with her, I'd make it a good one.  
"Rachel," she barged through the door and grabbed me by the shoulders, if I wasn't pretending to be ill, I would have shouted that it was child cruelty, "Get downstairs, now!"  
"Mum, I feel really bad, please, just leave me alone." I felt cold tears streaming down my cheeks.  
She saw how upset I was, and hugged me tight. I tangled her hair around my finger as she rubbed my back, her wedding ring sticking into my skin.

"I love you" I whispered

* * *

Dad walked in the door and saw me sitting in his chair with the blanket we only had out when someone was ill, so he guessed I was not my normal self.

He walked over and kissed my forehead. "What's wrong Kiddo?" He moved my fringe out of my eyes.  
"I'm ill" I sat up straight, "How about you, dad?"  
"I'm sick of work," Dad was a school teacher, he taught chemistry. "Kids not doing their homework and back chatting in class."

"Tough one," I flicked the television off and hugged him. I'd always been close to my dad, but I'd only just realized it.  
"What's wrong babe?" He felt awkward, he wasn't the hugging type.  
"Nothing, dad." I let go and ran upstairs to think in peace.

* * *

"Stacey," I ran into her room and slammed the door. "Wanna go shopping?"  
Her face lit up like I was Orlando Bloom and I'd just asked her to marry me. "Yes!"

* * *

I picked up the door knocker, It had only been one day, but I wanted it over with.

William answered, he was wearing a scarf. "We've been expecting you, Rachel." He looked sad.  
"Yeah, I know," he closed his eyes, and lowered his head. "I'm sorry I figured it out, and so soon." He just nodded and opened the door wider.  
I walked into the lounge. Hayden was standing against the wall, not raising her head when I walked in. Michael had his hand on Alexandra's shoulder and Williams came and stood next to me.

"Well…" Hayden scowled at me.  
"I've chosen," I stopped and inhaled in, it was so hard to say. "to become a vampire."

Hayden, just smiled and nodded.

* * *

_It will get better, I promise. Haha. Review x Oh and theres pictures on my profilee... check em out_


	5. 5 The Transformation

_Soo.. yo :D Its been so friggin long dudes. Haha. Ive been camping. Jealous much?_

**Meeting Death**

Michael pulled down an old, tattered rug that was hung over a wooden door. Everything in this house was made of wood and it bugged me.

He guided me to the basement, there were two doors for some reason, I decided I wouldn't ask. Michael pushed the second door open, and barred it shut after I had walked through.

I clung onto the wall as I walked down the narrow stairway, there was no hand-rail and I was seriously scared of heights.

Hayden had agreed to be the one to turn me into a vampire, she and the rest of the family were already in the basement, waiting for me to ask my mum if I could stay over Hayden's, apparently it takes 24 hours to complete the transformation.

William held my elbow and told me to sit in what looked like an electric chair, then he proceeded to fasten my legs onto wooden legs, my feet to the floor, my arms to the arm-rests, my left arm facing up to you could see my wrist, and my head to the head panel.

I was nervous, I admit that. Hayden sat next to me, but facing the opposite direction. "Why is there two doors?" I finally asked Hayden, as she watched her brother fasten her to the chair.

"Because you can hear your screams through one." She said dryly, not even looking me in the eye.

Haydens P.O.V

While Michael was telling Rachel about what life would be like as a vampire, William whispered in my ear.

"Easy or hard?" I knew what he meant, did I want Rachel to suffer or have a jolly stroll down a forest lane.

"Hard, I want her to know what real pain feels like. She'll be getting plenty of it." I glared at her, I wasn't too keen on the girl. I guess it was jealousy that she was smarter than me when I was a human. It took me four months, and when I finally figured it out, William said he was impressed on how little time it had taken me… Yet this girl, she only needed four days.

I smirked at her, she didn't know what pain was coming _our _way. Her eyes opened wide when she saw William walking towards her with a circle shaped blade in his hand. She placed it on her exposed wrist, blade facing down, and jammed it into the vein. She let out a scream of pain, but it would only get worse.

I place my wrist on top of the blade, and pushed down gently, releasing my vampire blood slowly. I watched the thick liquid seep down the blade and onto Rachel's wound.

Slowly, my vision gave way. This was expected, and I didn't panic. Rachel's screams grew louder, she cursed my name several times and I knew the feelings between us would never be pleasant.

Finally, I couldn't see, but the pain was imence. I forced myself not scream. I could hear perfectly, Rachel's screams growing louder as my strong blood cells wreaked havok on her bones.

I let myself drift and waiting silently for the next 24 hours to end.

Rachels P.O.V

Agony seeped into places I never knew agony could go. Was this much pain intended? Was it natural for this to happen?

My eyesight started to fade, this scared me, and I screamed more. I was hoping I would die, that the pain would be over soon, but then I remembered I had a whole 23 hours left of this suffering.

I looked over at Hayden, biting my lip, and I saw she was sleeping. _Bitch_, I thought sourly.

**(23 hours later)**

Somewhere along the line, I had fallen unconscious. My mind was still talking to me, but I couldn't see a thing.  
I could hear Michaels voice, far away, but talking to me. He was encouraging me to wake up.

"Rachel," I opened my eyes slightly, then noticed he was slapping me across the face, "Rachel, wake up."  
Hayden stood next to him, smirking. "Enjoy it?"  
I felt like smacking her.

"Step away from her," William shouted, "she needs her space. Her eyes have not yet adapted."  
"Can I at least show her how hot she is?" Michael held out a mirror.

"Oh my god," I gasped, "I'm beautiful!"  
"You're a hot mo—" Hayden punched Michael in the rib cage.

"You're a vampire."

* * *

_PLEASPLEASEPLEASE review. Your all really supportive and I love you x_


	6. 6 Hunting

_I just want to thank BeachVampire17 and Moi __Productions Ea Rayos__ for reviewing on like EVERY chapter. :D You both are awesome. _

_I also wanna say I'll be taking a short break between every chapter, so I think of new things to include in the story. :D I may also be writing a Twilight or Saga of DS story soon… keep you eyelids open and don't fall asleep waiting for it. :D_

_

* * *

_

**Meeting Death – Chapter 6**

William un-buckled me out of the chair, and as I stood, I could tell my legs were a lot stronger.

"Carry on upstairs, love." William mumbled, concentrating on the belts on the chair.

I nodded and proceeded to the stairs. With my human eye sight, they looked dark and dangerous, but to my now vampire eye sight, I could see they were much lighter than I thought they'd been, and they would hold me even if I was an over-weight sumo wrestler.

I opened the door at the top of the stairs, the colors of the fire were astonishing. More reds and oranges and yellows than you could ever imagine. Hayden was sitting on the sofa reading. She was acting like she hadn't just turned me into a blood-sucking monster. Then I remembered… I'll have to drink blood to live.

I sat in the chair opposite to her, she closed her book and looked at me. I smiled awkwardly and she knew I wanted answers.

"We're going hunting later," she swallowed, "we'll tag you along. You won't feel thirsty for about a week, then, it'll hit you like a football to the face." I flinched and she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll guide you through it, doesn't mean I like you though."

"Fair enough." I shrugged into the chair, "So, your like my mentor?"

She smiled. "You could say that. I'll teach you how to fight, hunt, blood others, act like a human, cope with Michael, and all that."

Shivers went down my spine when she said hunt, and I didn't know if I had made the right decision.

* * *

Williams P.O.V

We exited out the back door and ran. Our house was in front of a large wood just the way we wanted, so people couldn't see us running half way over the country. I glimpsed over at Alexandra, she was so beautiful and all mine, I was so lucky. She saw me looking and blew a kiss. Even while running she could do the amazing things, I should know.

We arrived at out destination a couple of minutes before Michael, Hayden and Rachel. It was dark and nobody roamed the streets. I wanted to take advantage.

Alexandra was reading a sign reading _Town History_ when I wrapped my hands around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. She rolled her neck and mumbled, "In the middle of a street, seriously?" She didn't pull away from my embrace so I knew she secretly agreed with what I was doing.

"We've done far worse in public before." I said spinning her around to look her in the eyes.  
"William, you're a perverted old man," she smiled and kissed me passionately.

"Are you done over there?" Michael shouted from behind, shocking me and Alexandra.  
"She was chocking," I replied.  
"Yeah, on your tongue." Hayden laughed at Michaels comment, but I could feel Rachel felt awkward on the topic. She saw me as an intelligent man in his 30's, only caring for work and my family… Yet I do love a little quicky now and then, if you know what I mean…

"Anyway," I clapped my hands together, trying to grab everyone's attention so we could hunt.

"The Mall, I want security guard to be on the menu." Hayden smiled, "Man in a uniform." She licked her lips and Michael hit her over the head with quite a lot of force. Hayden struck him on the shoulder, shooting him some 50 yards down the street.

"Guys, act normal please." Alexandra begged, hooking herself under my arm.

I looked at Rachel, she looked scarred and I took that as an indication to start hunting.

Rachel's P.O.V

We were at the mall, Hayden had chosen her victim and I had been instructed to sit in the tree and watch. Climbing the tree was incredibly easy… I had always been quite awful at climbing.

I had a perfect view of the security guard. He was standing just beyond the car park, and just in front of the building. I could see Hayden, she was coming from the right. She punched him in the shoulder, being a human, he went 150 to 175 yards down the car park. Hayden went at super speed to his side. She had broken his shoulder, I could tell… don't ask me how.

I heard her whisper to him, "Don't scream… I can make this very uncomfortable for you."

She leant over him, and bit him in the neck.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but it defiantly wasn't that. I jolted backwards, falling out the tree, making Hayden look up. She was distracted for less that four seconds, and her victim didn't let this slip him.

"HELP!" He started shouting. Hayden's face filled with rage, directed straight at me. I felt sheepish.  
Hayden put her hard-gripping hands around his mouth, and shouted "Get over here now!" to me.

I ran, shocked at how fast I could now move.

"Finish him." She spat at me, still kneeling on the floor.  
"What?" I was appalled.  
"You fucked this up! Now end it!" She practically shouted.

I didn't know what to do… so I kicked him in the head. Drastic? Yes, but I didn't know what else to do.

Once Hayden knew he was dead, she let go on his mouth and closed his eyes. Standing, she moved her fist to my cheek bone. I heard a loud click and my jaw felt like jelly.  
I tried cursing her name… but I only managed, "Hwydun. Yoh beidh"

She smirked, grabbing my hand as I tried to hit her back. "Love you too."

* * *

_Soooohhhh. Review like now :D Ill give you cookies._


	7. 7 Gary

_Sooooh.. Chapter seven.. I didn't expect to be getting this far in the story. Your all awesome dudes. Theres pics of the characters on ma profile, so go check em out._

_I am desperately in need of a new summary, so PM me if you have any ideas. ;D Ty_

**Meeting Death – Chapter 7**

William checked my chin, the bone was chipped in two places. It was painful.

We were back at the Karman's house… It was crazy, I had only just learnt their surname. Michael tilted my head, so my eyes were facing the one of many painting of Abrianna. William noticed me looking and asked me what I was thinking.  
"Abrianna, why do you think she's the first vampire?' His hands touched my face, moving so he could get a better look at my chin. He wasn't doing anything medical, just trying the re-align everything so my bones didn't heal painfully.  
"I know she's the first vampire." He looked in my eyes, his face inches from mine… This felt awkward. "I met her, she's now dead."  
"You met Abrianna? Wasn't she the first?" I twitched, his finger had gone underneath my cheek bone, he was pushing my bone out from behind.

"I was made closely after her, one of the first. My mentor took me to her, to prove myself… Vampires in them days were made with caution." He shone a torch in my eye and let me go. "You should be fine, but I want to take you to my friend before I take you home. His name is Gary Hemlock. He's a doctor."  
"Why can't I just make an appointment or go to the hospital?"

"Rachel, they take blood tests. Our blood is rare, it doesn't have a type" He packed away his amateur first aid kit and set it on the top of his wardrobe.  
"So they test it?" I asked, innocently.  
"No," he signaled for me to come with him, "they test on you and your family."

I stood up from the leather chair I was sitting on and hurried to the door.

I was now in the car, with William. He had insisted of taking me to Gary, Alexandra wanted to take me but William wanted to answer my questions that Hayden refused.  
I was thinking about what William had said… _One of the first. _

"How old does that make you?" I mumbled, and then realizing my thoughts couldn't be heard my everyone.  
"Hmm?" William tilted his head.  
"You said you were one of the first vampires, how old does that make you?" He looked at me through the side of his eye and grinned.

"I'm 652," he turned a corner, "One of the oldest on earth."  
I nodded, satisfied. He smiled, breathing out through his nose.

"I'm 16, if that helps." I said, fiddling with my zip. He laughed at something that wasn't meant to be a joke.

"You… paint." I mumbled, thinking he hadn't heard me… but he had.  
"I do paint," he coughed, "I've forged the Mona Lisa and sold it as my own."  
I starred at him. At one point, I had thought this man was just a hint of your normal, everyday dad, but no… he had forged the bloody Mona Lisa.

"Nice," I smiled, rather impressed.  
"Very." He raised both eyebrows.

We pulled up to the library.

"the library?" I opened the car door and stepped onto the gravel. William just nodded, leaving me dumb-struck.  
I walked up to the reception.

"Hello," I said to the woman… then I noticed that William wasn't behind me. I turned around, forgetting I was a vampire, and doing it in super speed. The receptionist gazed at me through her thick glasses.  
I noticed William smiling at me on the other side of the library. I ran over to him… forgetting I was vampire and doing it in super speed. William held the door open for me, and laughed at me when I went through the door whispering, "For Christ sake, Rachel."

Beyond four more door was a small man, presumably Gary.

"Rachel," William rested his hand on my shoulder, "This is Gary. He will be the man to heal you." I smiled.  
Gary shook my hand. "Um, hello." he let go of my hand, "Does her parents know she's dead yet?" he put it bluntly.

All I could do was stare at William.


	8. 8 Explanation

_Sorry it's been like four years since I updated… well, not quite four years ;] _

_I've been writing a Twilight fanfic, so go check it out… :L Hope you like it._

**Meeting Death – Chapter 8**

Williams P.O.V:

I felt stupid. I had completely forgot about technically killing Rachel. It would be impossible for her to just carry on her life like we hadn't changed her into a vampire. She wouldn't age, her hair wouldn't become longer, she would loose her appetite, she would start acting differently and her parents wouldn't know what had happened to their daughter… This was bad.

Rachel's stare said it all. She was shocked… She didn't see this coming.

"Do my parents know I'm dead?" she shouted at me, not caring that a couple of doors away was a library full of humans.

"Rachel," I whispered, "Can we talk about this when we get back to the car, maybe?" I said closer to her ear so she could sense I wasn't comfortable speaking about this sort of subject when a human could walk through the door and find out that a teenager had to fake her death for a thirtyfive year old man, so that she could move in with him and his family… That would be a story for the papers.

"Yeah, sure." She didn't look happy, but she agreed all the same. "But, then I want a full explanation."

Gary tapped the chair which he would examine Rachel in. She sat down and let him touch her neck.

Her neck was swollen just underneath her jaw line. The bones had already set in the wrong place. I didn't like to scare Rachel by telling her what Gary would have to do to reset the bones in the right alignment, but it would be quite painful.

Gary put his fingers underneath the bone, and push out, snapping the bone once again. Rachel screamed out in pain. Her eyes released three tears, but she blinked the rest of them away. He hands were scrunched up into fists, resting on the wooden panel next to her.

"Rachel, this is going to be painful." Gary murmured, pushing the two halves of the broken bone to touch each other through her skin. Gary was an expert, after doing all of this, Rachel hadn't released one drop of blood.

Rachel cursed under her breath as the two bones clicked back into place. Gary place some tape on her skin, to hold her jaw line in the same place while it healed. This would only take the time that we could drive home. This relieved me, Rachel wouldn't be able to speak for that time… I could explain to her about faking her death without her shouting at me.

Rachel's P.O.V:

I got into the car. My jaw was painful, _very_ painful. I flinched at my collor on my jacket scraped against the tape holding my mouth shut.

We were both sat in the car. I stared at William, trying to send my thoughts of _Tell me now!_ into his head.  
He understood, although my thought swapping didn't work.

"I understand you probably hate me right now. But, don't worry; faking your dead will be easy for you. You're one of us now… everything is easy." He smiled, proud of something that I couldn't understand.  
I just grumbled, wanting more of an explanation. "Like I said, you're a vampire. Your heart doesn't beat, you don't need to breathe, and your blood doesn't flow unless you are feeding… This will be easy. We just need to think of a way to successfully kill you." He turned to me and smirked, the dimples in his cheeks shadowed in the light of the street lights.

I stepped out of the car. I was supposed to go back home tonight, and I would, but first we needed to decide how I would die.

I could now speak, thankfully.

"I could accidentally push her out a window." Hayden added. I was surprised; she actually thought this was a sensible idea.  
"Hayden, keep your hatred to yourself, please" Alexandra glared.

"I'm happy to fall down or off something, but out a window is a bit drastic." I noted.  
Michaels eyes lit up. _Here we go… _I thought to myself.

"How about, Rachel falls down the stairs and breaks her neck while doing so. We could do it on Thursday, leaving us two days to prepare." Everyone in the room smiled, except for me…

"Two days? Is that all?"  
"Rachel, hunny," Alexandra gave me a hug, "we need to kill you as soon as possible, for your families' sake."

I nodded, knowing that my life would end of Thursday… after that, I would never be able to see my parents again, or my snotty sister… or my grandparents.

This was literally the end of my life.

* * *

_DHUUDES. Review :D_


	9. 9 Fake Death

_Dhuuudessss Im in a writing mude! _

**Meeting Death – Chapter 9**

I stood at the top of their stairs. The whole Karman family stood watching me as I thought how I was going to do this.

"Do I just, you know, step off?" I hate to admit it, but I didn't know how to fall down stairs… on purpose.  
"Rachel, relax, you can do it again if it doesn't work." William's voice rang like bells as it echoed up the stairs. I breathed out my mouth, placing my foot, lengthways, against the edge of the stair.  
"Even when she's killing herself, she looks glamorous." Michael whispered to Hayden, but I still heard.

I put slightly more pressure on the other side of my foot, but release the pressure after a moment.  
"You can do this, Rachel… You're only going to die" I said to myself, jumping up and down.

I rested my foot on the stair once again, putting all my pressure at once on that foot.

The fall was a blur, but painful as I landed into the wall. It didn't work.

"Christ sake!" I shouted, getting back to my feet and climbing the stairs like they were a mountain. I looked down at my future family. William's arm around his wife, Alexandra, they were truly in love. Michael standing next to Hayden… they weren't related, but you would imagine them being brother and sister if you had never met them before. I was going to be one of them, whether I liked it or not.

"Let's try this again…" Hayden said sarcastically.

I did the same thing, pressed my foot against the stair and let myself fall… the back of my head, colliding the coffee table, this time… technically, killing me.

Stacey's P.O.V:

I was in the queue in Debenhams, I was buying shoes. I didn't even know if I could afford them, but I'd flirt myself into them.  
Suddenly, my pocket started vibrating.

"Whoa, I'm vibrating!" I laughed, not realizing the old woman in front of me was glaring at me. "Hey, mum." I glared back at the woman in front of me, as she moved to pay for her items.

"Get home, now! Rachel's… Stacey, get home!" She was crying. This was serious, and as I dumped the shoes on the floor, I ran out of the shop and to the nearest bus-stop.

I ran all the way from the bus stop to the house, Dad was standing my the car waiting for me. "Get in." he said, and naturally, I did what he had told me.  
We drove in silence, and as he pulled into the hospital, I thought it was a joke.

"Dad, why are we here?" I started to panic.  
"Rachel was rushed in…" he lowered his head as he parked the car. I didn't care about the car next to me, as I swung my door open, the door smashing the window of the next to me, as I ran in my knitted uggs to the hospital door. I heard Dads voice shouting after me, but I needed to know my sister was okay.

The security had asked me to wait until my mother was finished, but she was _my_ sister as well as her daughter, I mattered as much as her.  
I pushed the doors open, seeing my mum sitting on the chair next to a girl on a table. It was Rachel.  
There were no heart monitors or IV bags… what had happened?

"Rache'..." I didn't know if I should cry, or run over to my sister and shake her until she woke up, where everyone would burst out laughing and Rachel would shout at me, 'We got you, sis!"  
"Stacey," mum swallowed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "is your father outside?"  
I nodded.

Mum got up and walked out of the room, leaving me with my sister. I walked over to her, and looked at her face. She was white, death white. I swallowed, could it be?  
I put my hand on her forehead, she was freezing. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I noticed she wasn't breathing.

I didn't and couldn't do anything.

I felt like she was in the room, but you would, if only thirty minutes ago you got a call saying to come home, and you were taken to hospital because your sister was dead.

I walked out of the room, closing the door. I walked up to William, who was talking to the doctor.  
"What happened? What did you do to her?" I spat the words at him.  
"Stacey, she fell the stairs and bumped her head on the corner of our coffee table. I'm very sorry for your loss." He smiled and started to walk away.

"Loss? It's more than a loss. My sister's dead… and it's a loss?" I looked at him, he blinked.  
"I'm truly sorry, I would do anything to undo the events."  
"Its more like a tragedy, a nightmare… You don't even care what I'm feeling, do you? You and your perfect family have killed my sister! I hate you!" I hadn't noticed I was shouting at the man. People were staring, and I didn't care.

"Stacey, please."

I started yelling curses at him, and I felt myself being dragged out of the hospital, and into the car.

_Gettinngg confusing? X review_


	10. 10 Experiences

**Meeting Death - Chapter 10**

Light shot into my small space of darkness. I winced for a while, but eventually got used to the lighting and sat up. I had noticed I was still in a coffin. I smoothed the silk on the inside of the wooden box, and looked up at my family, Hayden, Michael, William and Alexandra. I sighed looking at Hayden who held the shovel. "Welcome to the Karman's." she smiled.

I shifted my weight to my feet and climbed out of the grave. I smiled at my new family, and then remembered that my real family lived right next door.

I turned to William, "What about my family? Wouldn't they see me, you know, me living next door and suppose to be dead?" Alexandra sighed, almost feeling sorry for me.

"There's something you should know," William blinked, smoothing his scarf that hung around his neck, "You're family moved away last week. They were adamant that we had murdered you, they couldn't live with it and moved."  
"They moved?" I was shocked; I couldn't feel the tears flowing to my eyes. Normally, I would have been flooding my small face with water. "I've been down there a week?"  
"Yeah," Michael laughed, "I'm shocked you don't look like a zombie by now." He started walking around, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his arms sticking out at an odd angle. Hayden hit him in the chest.

"We're taking you hunting," Hayden said, smiling for a change. "You've been down there a week, you'll be thirsty."  
"Hunting." I whispered, biting my lip on the word. Last time I went hunting, I broke my jaw.  
"Gary will be coming with us. He would like to study your first experience at hunting; all vampires have a different approach on hunting, and he finds you interesting." William had his arm around his wife, I don't know why, but it made what he was saying more comforting.  
"Interested in me?" I gave them a crooked smile.

"He was shocked that you didn't bleed when he cracked your bone. He explained to Alexandra and I that you were meant to bleed, quite a lot in fact, yet you didn't. He is quite concerned." He didn't mean to scare me, but he did.  
"Concerned?" I looked at my pale arms, touching the place that used to hold a mole.  
"Not hugely, but yes." I gulped. I looked back in my head when my foot was slightly twisted the wrong way when I was small, I was treated like an experiment.

William and Alexandra stayed at my grave to fill it in, while Hayden, Michael and I went to hunt. Hayden was my mentor, as she had changed me, Michael was just a tag along for if things went bad. We stopped at Gary's place. He had greeted me by touching my cheek.

"It's the way of the vampire." Hayden whispered to me.

I didn't know if I should touch his cheek back, so I didn't.

We flitted all the way to Cardiff, in Wales, leaving my little village behind.  
I could smell humans. _Smell humans? _I asked myself after the thought had crossed my head once or twice.

"I can small humans. Is that bad?" I was feeling energetic and jumped up and down.  
"That's normal, you're a vampire. If you tried hard enough, you'd be able to smell ant dung." I pulled a face.

We were sitting on the of a super market. Hayden let me choose my victim, so I went for a middle aged man walking out of the super market with bags full of eggs and milk. I could smell his blood from the top of the building, I could hear his heart beating in his chest, his breathing slowing as he walked further into the night.

Hayden had given me full control on my first kill, as Gary was there. If he wasn't, I feel she would have told me what to do on everything.  
I jumped gracefully down from the roof, making sure to stay away from cameras. I ran swiftly and quietly behind the man. His blood was so strong, I could smell if before it had even left his fragile body and I could feel something happening in my eyes. After a couple of moments walking behind the man, getting away from the CCTV, I grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him into the floor. My eyes had changed completely, everything I could see went red. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't care… I was so thirsty.

I knelt down to the man, taking a deep inhale of human scent. It was so much more than what I had expected.  
I wanted to just bite him, but the man was screaming for help. I punched him in the side of his forehead, knocking him out and releasing blood.

I don't know how I stayed on my knees, it smelt so good.

I knelt down, closing my lips on his wound, and started sucking. The sweet liquid filled my mouth and I instantly wanted more.

I sat there, drinking.

When I had finished this human, I stood up and flitted away, looking for more. I was addicted. I'd read books about vampires and what they felt about blood, but this was better than anything in my life. I hate to say it, but I would have picked this over my old family.

I was so desperate for more that I punched a mother of a three year old girl. The force of the blow caused the woman to fall to the ground. The little girl started screaming, but I didn't care, I needed more.  
I just ignored the little girl, as I bent down and bit into her mother, taking in more of the fabulous liquid. The woman's eyes rolled back in her eye sockets. I toke a firmer grip on the woman and drunk heavily.

Suddenly, something hit me in the head, and I met the darkness.

_A/N Kaay. So Im changing the Summary again, because this story has taken a different road than what I thought in the start.. :D Review_


	11. 11 Gary's Discovery

**Meeting Death – Chapter 11**

Hayden's P.O.V:

What was she doing? She ran away from her first kill… you can't do that, just leave the body there? What sane vampire would do that?

I ran after her, not giving Michael or Gary a warning. I needed to stop her. I shouted for Michael to ditch the body while I caught Rachel up then brought her down.

She was fast, faster than any vampire I had ever come across before. I flitted, loosing my patience with the stupid girl. I pushed harder, needing to get to Rachel.

I came around a corner, and saw her, leaning over a woman with a child… only around four to five years old… drinking the woman's blood. I was horrified. I ran up to her, hit her with as much force as I could and tried to help the woman… but it was too late, she was gone. I looked at the child, tears streaming down her face. She was probably confused and scared.

Rachel was knocked out; she wouldn't be doing any harm to any one.

"Shh," I whispered to the girl, "It's going to be okay. Mummy's just sleeping. Come here." I opened my arms, letting the young girl in. She sobbed against my t-shirt, dampening the black cloth.  
"M-mummy!" She said. I smoothed her hair down, I didn't know what I should do. I was sitting here, a knocked out vampire, a dead woman and a little girl. I'd look like a psychopath.

Suddenly, I heard feet slowing behind me. I turned, Michael and Gary stood, bewildered.

"I'm going to William and Alexandra. Gary, if you could take Rachel and Michael…" I couldn't say ditch the body, her daughter was with me. "You know the rest."

I stood up, carrying the little girl in my arms. Gary rushed to help Rachel, while I sped off to the graveyard. I flitted the whole way there, the child was loving it, her hair rushing in the breeze of the night and her screams filled with joy.  
I stopped flitting just outside the graveyard gate. I walked, slowly in through the gates… I really didn't need people to hear a child screaming at this time of night.

I walked to Rachel's grave, it was filled in but the shovels were still lay on the grave stone. They were still here, but I didn't know where.

I looked around, then saw a slight movement in the woods.  
"William," I whispered, "Alexandra." The movement stopped.  
"Just a minute." I heard William say. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what they had been up to… in a public place.

They both walked out, hand in hand, looking flustered. Alexandra smiled at William and wiped at her smudged lipstick. Her shirt buttons where all wrong and I was disgusted that they still did those sort of things.

"What's wrong, Hayden?" William said, smiling. I was seriously not in the mood.  
"We've got a problem." William went serious, "Rachel dumped her first victim and started on this one's mum."

"What?" Alexandra was shocked; her whole face explained her feelings.  
"We can't go to the police to give this girl in," I had thought everything through but still didn't know what to do, "they'll ask me where we found her and why we have her. I'm not sure saying that I found her with her dead mother while a girl of around fourteen… sixteen was sucking on her neck is such a good idea, how about you?"

The girl obviously didn't understand death, as she was completely oblivious of what I had just said.

"Take the girl home," William instructed, "Alexandra, go help Michael… I'll go to the police station and look for CCTV."

I nodded and flitted back to the house.

Alexandra's P.O.V:

I ran as fast as my petit legs would carry me. When I arrived at the location Hayden had told us the first victim was killed, I could smell my way to the next. Rachel had left nasty blood stains on the floor.

I ran around the corner, and saw Michael and Gary leaning over the two girls, Rachel and the mother of the child.

"Need any help?" I said, lifting Rachel onto my shoulder and letting out a grunt as her surprisingly heavy body hit my shoulder.  
"Abnormally heavy, isn't she?" Michael lifted the other woman onto his shoulder, and we all flitted to Gary's house. Gary was an expert in getting rid of victims… That was how we knew him.

I rested Rachel down onto his examination table, feeling her cold skin brush against my muscles.

I rushed over to Michael and helped him with the mother.

Gary's P.O.V:

I looked at the cold, sleeping Rachel. I brushed my hand on her face, and felt a cold no vampire could be.

"Hmm" I started mumbling to myself as I wondered what I would do.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I grabbed a kitchen knife and ran it along her arm.

No blood.

I gasped.

The gash healed before my very eyes. What was this girl?

I cut her again.

Once again, no blood.

"Alexandra… Michael…" I was nervous, it had finally clicked inside me what… who she was. "She has no blood in her body," both their heads snapped to stare at me, "and she's healing gashes that should take hours in seconds…"

It clicked in Alexandra's head, and she sighed, the words "Dear god" escaping her mouth.

This was not good.

_Take guesses at whats gonna happen. I wanna see if anyone is on the right track.. :D_


	12. 12 Abrianna

_Got some new readeerrrsss. :D Made me happy so thank you everybody._

**Meeting Death – Chapter 12**

**Hayden's :**

I ran home, the girl screaming with joy every step I took. I smiled as she threw her arms up in the air like I've seen people so on roller coasters.

I opened the door to the house, hearing the creak of the heavy piece of wood echo through the house. Nobody was home; they were all out helping with Rachel's situation. William was at the police station watching CCTV to make sure the cameras hadn't caught anything. It was crucial that not one camera had even a slight shot of Rachel, because, although what people have spread about vampires, cameras pick up vampires better than the eye can… No vampire I have ever asked can explain why.

I set the girl down on the sofa, and went to light the fire. I hadn't turned any of the lights in the house on; a fire was much more calming. After lighting it, I put the fire guard around the flames so that the girl wouldn't accidently fall in and kill herself.

I slumped onto the sofa, by the girl, and smiled at her. She was very pretty for a little girl, short blonde hair with a small pink bow bunching hair into a ponytail, her eyes were electric blue with just a tinge of grey around the pupils. She smiled back at me, and I felt a warmth to this child.

"So," I mumbled, "What's your name?" She mumbled something that I couldn't comprehend. Baby talk. "Awesome name" I giggled. I put my finger through her blonde hair. It was soft, unlike my rather brittle hair. "You're going to be staying with us for a while, until we can figure out what to do with you." The child looked up at me, like she understood every word I was saying.

"Mummy?" I smiled, she had no clue.

"You're not going to see her for a while. You'll be staying with me and I won't let that foul girl touch you." I was thinking of Rachel. Who reacts like that on their first hunting experience?

My phone started ringing in my pocket, it was William.

"Hey, William. Find anything?" My hand was still running through the girls hair.  
"No, there is no film at all of her, but there's film of her victims… and you running after her."  
"What? You're saying it caught me, the victims, but not her?" I felt confusion blinding me, "What about when she was actually feeding on the man and woman, did they catch that?"  
"Again, they caught the victims but not Rachel."  
"How?"

"I'm going to ring Alexandra. I'll be home soon." He hung up, leaving me with thousands of questions running around my head.

I had literally put my phone back into my pocket, when it started ringing again.

"What?" I said, not even bothering to read the name of the person who was ringing.  
"Hey, calm down, Hayden. It's Michael." I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"Look, Rachel's not normal," I laughed, "She's not bleeding, she owns no blood and she's healing like there is no tomorrow."  
"No blood?" I had given her blood, where had that gone?  
"No. Not one drop. Her body has been completely drained in a way of blood, even the blood you gave her to become a vampire is gone."

"Oh my god." I pulled my hand away from the girls hair, and ran to my room to look at the painting I knew only too well.  
"Figured it out yet?" I heard Michael whisper.  
"Just a little," I said, touching the painting of Abrianna.

_Short chapter, but quite vital. :p I'll be shocked if not many of your know what to expect in some of the following chapters… but believe me there is going to be a rather unexpected twist in about three chapters. {: Carry on reviewing and being awesome._


End file.
